Siblings
by Rutoh-Chan
Summary: With Lory, Kuu, and Julie present, Ren finally reveals the truth of his past to Kyoko. But her reaction, and Kuu's opinions, are not what he had planned on. And might complicate things. One-shot.


After failed plans and empty promises, I finally return to FanFiction. In an entirely different fanbase than before. Figures.

Before anyone questions my portrayal of Kuu too much, I submit that we have yet to see him told directly that Ren is actually in love with Kyoko. And he didn't seem to clue in while he was visiting either. I figure Julie is an ambiguous enough character I can get away with her having figured it out. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It was the worst moment of his life to date. The day had not started out all that great. He had known that he would have to tell the person he cared about most about the things that made him the most ashamed in his life. But he had not imagined this reaction. Oh, anger he had thought of, shame, doubt, an unforgiving disapproval. Her turning away, never speaking to him or looking at him again. Oh yes, Ren had pictured all of these things. But not this.

_"It's like you're my brother!"_

A year and a half of trying to promoted from sempai to friend, and suddenly in spite of all of his efforts and his attempt to bridge the gap between them by telling her he truth, he was suddenly being demoted to the far distant role of _brother_. Oh sure, it was _technically _a closer relationship, but his interest in her was completely and entirely inappropriate for a brother.

In spite of the whirlwind of thoughts that were spinning in his head and the misery he was experiencing his reply was immediate and firm.

"No!"

The hurt expression on her face made him twitch with guilt, but he would not be moved or apologize.

"Why not?" Kuu asked indignantly, glaring at Ren over Kyoko's shoulder. Ren sighed in exasperation, not really wanting to explain. He directed his answer at Kyoko.

"I can't do both," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do both what?" Kyoko asked in confusion.

"Be both the brother and the respected sempai," he said mildly. "Look at what I have for a father. You can't have it both ways. You can have the overly protective, completely enthralled, excessively doting big brother, or you can have your respected sempai who gives you honest advice when you need it and scolds you when you need that too." Kyoko paused, a contemplative look on her face.

"What do you mean you can't do both!" Kuu demanded. "You're an actor, you can play both roles!"

"But that's just it," Ren pointed out. "I could pretend to be one or the other, or even pretend both, but I'm only one person. But that isn't fair to Kyoko at all. You can adopt both your roles because a father is supposed to also be a teacher. It doesn't work that way for brothers and sempais. But you get the choice," he stated, directing himself to Kyoko again.

He knew there were flaws in his logic. He also knew that if she picked him as a brother, that would be his miserable assignment until the day he died. But he was willing to bet on their experience as Cain and Setsuka and Kyoko's pride as an actress to win this bet. Setsu had accepted the fact that Cain was never going to let her out of his sight which was why she never took up any role in entertainment industry. But Kyoko was different.

His bet was well placed.

"I think I would prefer you as my sempai," she said quietly. Ren smiled and Kuu sighed sadly behind Kyoko. Julie, who was standing next to him and watching the exchange with much more attention, rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop complaining. You have a loving wife, both your children, and even if they won't act like siblings they like each other and get along."

"But I want a big happy family," he whined quietly. Then he paused for a moment. "So when are you two going to get married?" Kuu demanded. Julie whacked him over the back of the head as Kyoko turned bright red. "Sorry, bad wording. When are you two going to fall in love and get married. In general." He added at Julie's disapproving look.

Both Ren and Kyoko hesitated, though for very different reasons. Julie resisted the urge to whack Kuu again and instead tugged his ear sharply.

"Enough, you have your family. Both of them accept you as a father. You have a son _and_ a daughter. The only thing you're really missing is grandkids." Kuu's face lit up suddenly and Ren cringed.

"When do I get grandkids?" he demanded. "When are you going to get married and give me grandchildren?" Julie did not restrain herself this time and whacked him again. Kyoko's face went dark and Ren had to force himself not to scowl.

"I still don't think I'll be having children," Kyoko said with quiet irritation. Kuu huffed.

"But you love me don't you? You're my child! You have to give me at least one grandchild to spoil!"

Kyoko shook her head and looked over at Ren. "You're his real son," she stated. "This one is your job. You give him the grandchildren!" The look Ren gave her was irate and pained.

"He's asking you."

"Real son, your job. I'm not having kids." _Well if that is what she wants..._

"Sorry Dad, I think you had better give up on the idea of grandkids."

"Why?" Kuu demanded.

_Because if no children is a precondition to marrying Kyoko you will never see me even hint at wanting a child._

"Because if Kyoko isn't interested I see no reason why I should be." Julie raised her eyebrows and Ren ignored her.

"Kyoko, you're siblings," Kuu whined. "You have to _share_ the responsibility." Julie did not slap him, but her heart went out to her son. Really, sometimes her husband...

Kyoko pouted. "We aren't siblings Father. He's my sempai." Kuu switched tactics.

"Don't you love me at all?" He face drooped in sadness and his wife considered elbowing him for the disgusting use of his acting skills. Kyoko looked uncomfortable and sighed.

"If you can find someone who could actually fall in love with me and be willing to marry me, then I would consider giving you grandchildren."

Lory, who had been a quiet but amused spectator to this event, sitting on a couch behind Ren, finally lost control and fell off the couch, holding his stomach as he gasped in violent laughter. Ren and Julie glowered at him while Kuu looked confused and Kyoko looked frustrated.

"What?" she demanded. "Is that my new LoveMe graduation requirement?" Lory only started laughing harder. When he finally calmed down he hoisted himself back onto the couch and waved his hand in apology, still chuckling.

"No," he managed to get out. "I won't change the requirements. I just hope-" he paused to snicker, "I hope one day you can look back on this and find it as funny as I do."

Kyoko looked confused, but shrugged it off. Ren shared the president's sentiments, but wished that everyone would let this go and stop making it harder for him. Kuu had returned to pouting, ready to press his luck.

"Are you sure you won't let him be your brother," he insisted. Kyoko shook her head and Ren barely stopped himself from sighing in relief. Julie decided to intervene again.

"Relax Kuu. They're happy with things like this. Besides, there are other ways she could become your daughter." She gave Ren a glance as she said this and he rolled his eyes at her hint. Obviously, she expected grandchildren too, she was just better at reading Kyoko.

Kuu's face lit up suddenly at her announcement. "You're right! We can just adopt her!"

Lory, Ren, and Julie all cut him down at once.

"NO!"

* * *

Complaints and comments all welcome.

For anyone who doesn't like plot holes, Ren convinced his parents he should be allowed to tell Kyoko because she had met Kuu, he had partially adopted her, and she was "part of the family." Julie saw through this, but figured it was fine. Lory advised against it, but caved when Kuu got excited about it. And Lory got a nice show out of it.


End file.
